


Overflow

by StealthKaiju



Series: Spill [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, one day i will just write smut without feelings getting in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: Suguro has wanted to tell Rin how he feels about him for a long time...
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Spill [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848199
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I think i'll write the one story, then it spirals...
> 
> Thank you for everyone that gave kudos and comments on 'Spill', it was lovely! Hope you like this one.

Suguro did not so much sit on the couch as fall onto it. Gods, he was tired. His bones felt like jelly, and his eyes itched. He thought about going to bed, but the idea of sleeping alone just didn’t seem appealing.

Rin hadn’t (technically) moved in – but more nights than most for the last six months he has stayed round Suguro’s apartment, sleeping in his bed, the two of them wrapped up around each other like braided rope. He cooked most nights for them both, and had a toothbrush in the cup on the sink next to Suguro’s. Kuro even had a basket by the radiator to sleep, and a favourite spot on the windowsill where he could sunbathe, eat the houseplant, and annoy the neighbour’s dog all at the same time.

They hadn’t (officially) said they were dating to anyone. Work continued as normal, with some missions together and some not, and there’d been a few times when they had gone out with the same friends, but Rin kept his hands (and lips) to himself. They had talked about what they were (‘I want this to be a thing,’ Rin had said, ‘but I’d like it to be a me and you thing, exclusively’, and Suguro had agreed readily, the idea of sharing Rin with anyone as abhorrent as poison), but Suguro had yet to tell Rin he loved him.

He did. So badly it hurt sometimes.

He didn’t know how to put it into words. He’d never known how to articulate or even identify what he felt for Rin. When they were at school, he thought he was angry because Rin was distracting; it wasn’t until much later he realised that he was angry because he was _distracted by Rin_ , which was not the same thing.

Rin was beautiful. In the physical sense yes, with hair as purple-black as magpie feathers, and azure eyes (and a body that drove him wild), but also in his sweetness and kindness. In his desire to help people.

And he was so willing and eager when it came to sex – not that they had gone all the way yet, but they had done a lot of stuff already. Suguro loved going down on Rin, feeling his fingers run through his hair, scratching at his scalp, the most wonderful sounds coming out of his mouth. And he was so good at giving head himself (which admittedly Suguro had been worried about, as Rin had very sharp teeth), entirely focused on Suguro’s pleasure.

Well, now he was hard. Great. Too tired to even think about watching some crappy TV, but could still get an erection. Go figure.

His phone buzzed, and he looked down, hoping it was Rin calling, letting him know that the mission had been done and that he was coming over soon. Instead he saw Konekomaru’s name come up.

He had barely got out his ‘Hello’ when his friend shouted down the phone ‘Get to Asclepius as soon as you can. It’s Rin, he got hurt, and-‘

Suguro’s blood turned to ice water, and he nearly broke the phone as he gripped it hard. ‘What? What happened?’

Konekomaru’s voice was squeaky and panicked. ‘He was with Bisset, and they thought all the civilians had been evacuated. But a kid got missed, I don’t know, maybe they were hiding, cutting class, whatever, but he was there when he shouldn’t have been. And the griffin flew towards him-‘

‘And Rin ran over to get to help,’ said Suguro quietly, because of course he would, the stupid, stupid idiot.

‘Yeah, that’s… he’s in the hospital, Bisset tried to call Yukio but couldn’t through, so he called me, it might be bad.’

Suguro took a breath. ‘How bad?’

Konekomaru’s swallow was audible. ‘Well, you know how Bisset tends to gabble in French when he gets stressed. And my French isn’t that good but… I think he said something about ‘his insides being on his outsides’.’

Suguro felt he might vomit. He closed his eyes, waiting for the nausea to pass. ‘I’ll be there in five minutes.’

Konekomaru sighed in relief. ‘Thank god. Let us know how he is.’

*

All exorcists had keys to Asclepius because in their line of work injury was likely, and so after Suguro had retched into the toilet bowl and packed a few items he think Rin might need for staying overnight (toothbrush, toothpaste, and a change of clothes, plus sweets), he went to the hospital. Its main reception looked like most hospitals, except the nurses looked like they could tear a man in half (they probably could, and probably had). He found Bisset, arguing with one of the nurses.

‘ _Putain!_ ’ Bisset snapped, turning away from the nurse. He looked at Suguro, nodded a greeting. ‘They won’t let me see him, say family only.’

Suguro gave him a terse nod, then bowed politely to the nurse. ‘I’m his boyfriend,’ he said without thinking, the first time he had said the words aloud. ‘Can I see him?’ He saw Bisset’s head jerk up in surprise, but ignored it.

The nurse, a man so bull-headed that they might have as well just put a ring through his nose, scoffed and rolled his eyes, but a fierce-looking nurse came in, a woman at least in her fifties and as stocky as a barrel. She raised an eyebrow at the nurse, then turned to Suguro with a friendly smile. ‘Suguro Ryūji?’ she asked, and he nodded. ‘Please come with me, he’s been asking after you.’

Suguro followed the nurse through the double doors, keeping pace with her, thankful that she walked briskly. ‘Is Rin-?’

‘He’ll be fine,’ she said, smiling warmly at him. ‘His preternatural healing has already kicked in – the healers have helped speed it up, and got rid of the pain, but he’ll be good to go in an hour or so. As long as he takes it easy for at least 24 more hours – you’ll supervise, him won’t you?’ she said sweetly, but her eyes were bright with mischief.

‘Yeah, I mean yes, I will. Thank you, thank you so much,’ he said, stopping to bow his head, but she waved it away, grumbling that there was no need for any of that. They continued walking. ‘How did you know I was Suguro?’ he asked.

‘Okumura said you were the good looking one with the piercings,’ she said, and Suguro’s face went red with embarrassment, but she just laughed at him.

*

Rin had slept for nearly 12 hours straight, and Suguro spent the time catching up with sleep, then doing a bit of cleaning, then ordering food for later – chances are they’d both want something spicy and unhealthy. He eventually heard the shower going, and knew it would be a good time to make the bed.

The sheets were warm still, and smelt of Rin – that sweet citrusy smell, and Suguro wanted nothing more in that moment than to crawl in and wrap himself up in the scent, surround himself with it. Rin was alive, Rin was okay, Rin was probably using up all his hot water…

‘Hello sweetheart,’ Rin said from the doorway, and Suguro jumped, not having realised that he’d lost a few moments just staring into space, slowly working through the panic and fear of the night before. Delayed shock started coursing through him with jagged edges, and he felt himself trembling.

Rin practically ran to him, holding him from behind, wrapping his arms around him, leaning up to kiss the back of his neck softly. ‘I’m sorry, but it’s okay Ryū, it’s okay…’ he whispered, and other soft soothing phrases, waiting until the other man calmed down.

Suguro turned round slowly, holding Rin in his arms. Rin, the love of his life, very much alive, not even a hint of a scar or hurt flesh on his chest… That naked chest that was still slightly damp from the shower, small rivulets of water running down that soft trail of hair onto the towel wrapped around his waist…

He dragged his eyes back up to Rin’s face, only to find him smiling slyly at him. An evil, beautiful smile, the smile of the tempter in the desert, the snake that offered the apple. Rin bit his lip, a flash of sharp teeth, and moved his arms to pull Suguro even closer. They stood entwined, and Suguro leant down to kiss before he even realised what he was doing.

He could spend hours kissing Rin. He moved his hands over Rin’s back, scratching at the skin lightly, swallowing the moans that Rin made.

‘B-bed,’ Rin stuttered. ‘Now.’ He clawed at the buckle of Suguro’s belt.

‘You’re meant to be resting,’ Suguro reminded him, only to be pushed forcefully onto the bed, and onto his back, where Rin started taking off his belt and undoing his jeans, not once moving too far from Suguro’s mouth. It was clumsy and fumbling, and oh so hot, Suguro thought he might catch fire.

‘Help me with these damn buttons,’ Rin hissed, gesturing to Suguro’s shirt, ‘or I’ll burn all your clothes off!’

‘You’re that desperate to see me naked?’ Suguro replied, hiding his own desperation with sarcasm.

‘I am that desperate for you to fuck me, yes!’ Rin replied, staring down in triumph as he saw the hitch in Suguro’s breathing, the widening of his pupils. He straddled his hips, chuckling darkly. ‘I’ve been patient with you Suguro, but trust me, I am done waiting.’

Suguro felt about as in control of the situation as flotsam has over a rushing river, but any concerns he might have had were quelled by the feel of hot lips on his cock, a warm, wet heat engulfing it. Damn Rin, that’s not playing fair…

‘So big,’ Rin mumbled between kitten licks and long sucks. ‘Wanted you to put this in me for forever…’

‘For the love of, stop talking,’ Suguro growled, sitting up and taking his shirt off. ‘Lie on the bed then.’

Rin smiled and dropped the towel, then practically jumped onto the bed, lying on his back, long messy tresses fanning over the pillow. Suguro finished taking off his clothes, then lay almost on top of the other. He went to grab the lube and a condom from the cabinet at the side of the bed, then tossed them onto the sheets were they could be easily reached. Taking his time, he trailed his hands and lips over Rin’s neck, shoulders and torso, occasionally biting into the silky soft flesh. Rin squirmed happily, little moans of pleasure falling from his lips like prayers.

Suguro dribbled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it, then went back to kissing Rin. He became just a bit rougher, just a bit more aggressive with his kisses, that need in him, the desperate need he had for Rin uncoiling. He slipped circled a finger around Rin’s rim, gently teasing the entrance. Rin just sighed, opening his legs wider.

So eager. So needy. So compliant.

Heat and desire ran molasses-thick through Suguro, and he spent a long time easing first one, then two, then three fingers into Rin, not rushing, despite Rin’s pleading and begging. He brushed his fingers gently over that spot in Rin that made him jerk in pleasure, then more firmly, watching as Rin’s eyes half-closed.

‘Please, Ryū,please… so close.’

Suguro had an iron will, and was so disciplined in everything. But with Rin he was weak, so so weak. He opened and rolled the condom onto himself, hands trembling with the enormity of the situation. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked, stilling, waiting for Rin to look at him.

Rin’s pupils were dilated almost completely, and any attempt to look human was too much for him. He looked feral, and otherworldly, and absolutely beautiful. ‘Yes,’ he said softly. He swallowed, mouth tightening into a hard line, and his words came out stronger. ‘Suguro, if you don’t fuck me now, I will never forgive you.’

Suguro laughed, then went to kiss Rin one last time, a gentle press of lips. ‘Bossy,’ he said quietly, then leaned back to start pressing his cock in slowly.

A tight velveteen heat enveloped him, and watched Rin carefully, who kept breathing deeply, nodding when he could go in a little further. He wrapped Rin’s legs around him, lifting up his hips a little, and then started to run his hands over Rin’s cock, squeezing gently.

‘That feels good,’ Rin said. ‘Keep going, it’s good, it’s good…’

Once Suguro was all the way in, he waited for Rin to adjust. He then slowly withdrew, and back in for a few times. It was bliss, such blissful pressure.

‘Go faster,’ Rin moaned, wiggling his hips up. ‘Go faster and harder.’

‘Rin, I don’t want to hurt you,’ Suguro said, fighting that part of him that just wanted to rut into Rin like a beast. This was important. He needed to show Rin how he felt, how he had always felt, if he could just…

Rin reached out his hands, a pleading motion. ’Come here,’ he said, and Suguro leant down. They carried on kissing as Suguro moved faster (he couldn’t help it, not with the sounds that Rin was making), speeding up until eventually Rin cried out in ecstasy, spilling between them. It pushed Suguro over that precipice of pleasure, and he bit down hard on Rin’s shoulder as he came.

For a few minutes they both said and did nothing, just held each other tightly.

Suguro moved out gently, kissing Rin’s forehead. Rin’s shut eyes fluttered slightly, and he smiled softly, but otherwise didn’t move until Suguro came back with a wet towel. He gently wiped off the mess on Rin’s stomach, then threw the towel into the corner of the room to be dealt with later. He lay in bed, keeping a safe distance from Rin, not sure of what to do.

Rin opened one eye. ‘Come here and cuddle me,’ he demanded, and Suguro huffed a laugh, happily complying. He lay on his back, tucking Rin to lay on him, and they pulled the covers up over them. It was very comfortable.

Suguro sighed. ‘Bisset heard me say I’m your boyfriend. Which means everyone knows by now.’

Rin tensed slightly. ‘Does it bother you?’

Suguro didn’t even need to consider it. ‘No. Does it bother you?’

Rin relaxed again, humming happily. ‘Ryū, I’ve been wanting to scream it from the rooftops since that first morning in Paris.’

Suguro grumbled through a smile ‘Weirdo.’

Again a few minutes of companionable silence. And Suguro felt relaxed, and calm, and finally safe enough to say it. What he had wanted to say for a very long time. ‘I love you,’ he whispered.

He felt Rin’s arms tighten around him, and a hand came to entangle with his. ‘I love you,’ came the reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Am thinking of writing a third, just a smutty pwp with potential BDSM overtones. Anyone interested? Please let me know via comments :)


End file.
